For Honor and Love
by Cable Fraga
Summary: Final Fantasy 6 Fic, Two years after the end of the game. This was just an experiment with a Terra/Locke relationship. I had fun writing it, hope you have fun reading it. Please R


For Honor and Love  
  
Terra shook her head after she finished applying bandages to her young charge's leg. "Daniel, this is the third deep cut this week, what are you doing to yourself?"  
  
"I'm practicing!" Daniel made a fist, "I want to be a hero, just like you, Mama!"  
  
"By gouging your knee on rocks at the lake?" she tilted her head to the side as she looked up into his bright young blue eyes.  
  
"Well, I tripped..." he explained.  
  
"Yes," Terra nodded, "you trip a lot." She secured the bandage and patted him on his shoulder, "you need to not practice such dangerous maneuvers unless you can complete the basic ones first, Daniel. Narshe wasn't built in a day."  
  
"But I want to kill monsters now!!!" He smiled and looked up at her determined.  
  
Terra smiled at the enthusiasm of the small blond boy. "Well, they aren't any monsters right now. So, you can take it slow."  
  
Daniel stuck out his lower lip, "I will never get as good as you and your friends!"  
  
Terra bent down and hugged the boy, "you will. You will be better, I'm sure, but for now, take it easy. You can't practice if you keep hurting your leg."  
  
"Okay, Mama," Daniel agreed.  
  
Terra smiled at the young boy. She watched him get up and hobble outside of the orphanage. "Two years," she thought, "how quickly it all goes by."  
  
Everything was at peace. Several of her friends that helped in that fateful day to defeat Kefka helped to rebuild a house for all her "children." These became her children as a result of when Kefka forced the world out of balance, which caused massive restructuring of the planet, causing an earthquake here in Moblitz. She didn't think of the job as a burden, on the contrary, she thought it a privilege. These children taught her so much. She was so confused about life, and who she was, and where her place was in the world, that she was completely lost. However, the children immediately took to her as their guardian. She learned a new vitality of life and love from them.  
  
She had older children as well. Well, that is if you can call them children. Duane and Katarin have a baby of their own now. She was now 2 years old and adored all her friends within the orphanage.  
  
Duane was quite the man. He fixed repairs, built necessary beds and furniture for their family, and still treated his beloved Katarin with love and care.  
  
Katarin had become one of Terra's best friends. Terra saw the love for a newborn by a mother. Terra also didn't know why, but she instantly loved that child too. She was "there" when she was born; in spirit that was, but also was helping her friends escape Kefka's exploding tower. Terra was an important roll in the upbringing of the baby and treated her as if she were her own.  
  
"DANIEL! Don't jump off that rock again!!!" Duane called after the over active child.  
  
"ALLL RIIIIGHT" Daniel shouted back, with a loud "oof!"  
  
Terra frowned and looked after Daniel and found he had fallen into somebody, a little too far for her to make out.  
  
The boy looked up at the man startled. The man looked down, and it looked as if they were talking briefly.  
  
Terra became tense and grabbed a dirk that she always kept handy and walked out towards him.  
  
"Mama!! It's one of your friends!"  
  
Terra became puzzled, it wasn't time for Sabin to come out to help build, and he usually brought Gau with him.  
  
She picked up the pace and the man looked up into her eyes. She immediately recognized the quirky grin, "Locke! Locke Cole!! Where in heaven's name have you been!"? She ran to him to give him a friendly hug.  
  
"Well, around..." he hugged Terra back, "How are you doing, Terra?"  
  
"Wonderful! You see the improvements?" She pointed at the buildings in the area. "Sabin and Gau have been coming out as much as they canto help us out, but they are also busy with other reconstruction efforts. Edgar keeps them busy, they just come out when they have free time."  
  
Locke chuckled, "I can see the old man doing that."  
  
Terra lifted an eyebrow, old? But then, she was used to the friendly jabbing Locke and Edgar engaged in from time to time.  
  
Locke looked around, he smile faltered.  
  
"Locke are you all right? You look tired," Terra frowned.  
  
"Yes, I am quite tired..."  
  
"Come in and get some rest, I will fix a stew for supper. And then we can find out why you disappeared off the face of the earth," she turned towards the house.  
  
Locke grabbed her arm, "That sounds wonderful, it truly does, but we need to talk, now."  
  
"Locke..."  
  
His grip grew tighter, "Can you do magic?"  
  
"What?" Terra spun around.  
  
His eyes focused sternly upon hers, "Magic, can you perform magic?"  
  
She shook her head in bewilderment, "Magic? No, not since..."  
  
"Yes, I know since Kefka has been destroyed and you lost your 'esper half.'"  
  
Terra nodded slowly, her brow creased in worry, "right..."  
  
"You need to try," he demanded softly.  
  
"What? I ... Uh" she stammered. All the kids stopped in their tracks and watched the two of them. Katarin hugged her two year old to herself, Duane made a move towards Locke.  
  
He released Terra's arm, realizing the general state of alarm he caused. "Please, something simple," he shrugged and then looked down at Daniel. "His leg," he pointed, "see if you can cure his leg..."  
  
"Locke, even if I could, I had mostly dark magic..."  
  
Locke cut her off with a wave of his hand, "It doesn't matter, just try."  
  
Terra stared at Locke. She couldn't remember when the last time she saw him this serious before, but it never meant good news. She licked her lips and bent down towards Daniel, "It's okay, sweetie, this won't hurt..." in fact, she thought, it would make you feel tons better. She quickly replaced that thought with the absurdity of the notion... she hadn't been able to perform any kind of magic since Kefka's destruction. She waved her hands inches above the bandage she had wrapped around his leg moments before. She closed her eyes and spoke a few words. She opened her eyes and saw a flash of white light surround her, and then blue sparkles of light absorb into the boy's leg.  
  
She looked up at Locke's face. His expression softened, and he nodded.  
  
She looked back at Daniel and started removing the bandage. Daniel gasped, "Wow! It's all better!!! Why haven't you done that before, Mama?"  
  
"Because I couldn't," she said quietly.  
  
"And she shouldn't!" Duane chimed in.  
  
"What's going on, Locke," she stood and looked at him. She saw him turn pale and stumble. She barely caught him before he fell. "Locke?"  
  
"It's okay," he shook his head and leaned on Terra, "I haven't been getting any rest because I needed to find you, quickly."  
  
"Come on," she pulled his arm around her shoulder and aided him, "let me put you into one of our beds to rest and we can talk." She felt Locke try to resist, but his body refused to cooperate with him.  
  
"Terra, what's going on??" Katarin asked fearfully.  
  
"It's going to be okay," she assured Katarin, "Please start with the stew and have everybody come inside for his or her baths." Katarin nodded. "She always dealt with stress better by having something to do," Terra thought.  
  
Terra lead Locke through the door and into one of the downstairs room. Locke sat down on the bed and Terra forced him to lie down. Terra placed her hands on his face and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she saw that Locke was in a peaceful slumber. "When you wake up, you will be 100% and we will talk," she said softly.  
  
* * *  
  
"You were poisoned," Terra told Locke after she saw him devour 3 bowls full of beef stew.  
  
Locke nodded, "yes, I didn't have any antidote..." He drank down the rest of his water and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "I'm sorry about my entrance, but I had to know."  
  
"Yes, now you know, now why?" Terra leaned forward on the table in her room.  
  
"Well, for the past two years, I've been exploring the world with Setzer and Celes, checking on events of the world, reporting back to Edgar."  
  
"Ah, a promotion over the Treasure Hunting?" Terra joked.  
  
"What, you think that's the first time I've heard that joke?" he cocked his head to the side and smiled.  
  
Terra shrugged, "I have to take my openings when they are given. Besides you still haven't visited during all your travels, and after all we've been through..."  
  
Locke cut her off with a wave of his hand, "Yes, I know, I'm really sorry about that. I don't have any excuses" he stared into her eyes, "I've really missed you," he quietly responded.  
  
Terra nodded, a little caught off by the seriousness of his comment.  
  
Locke cleared his throat, "Anyway, Kefka's tower is in ruins. But something drew me to it. I don't know, just something..." he stared down at the table. "So, I checked it out. Something was there."  
  
"What?"  
  
Locke scratched the back of his head, "magic."  
  
"How is that possible? Magic was destroyed, sealed, kaput, there's been a couple of newspaper articles about it."  
  
"I know," he agreed emphatically. "I was sure I was mistaken, so I investigated. Setzer and Celes were with me. They felt it too. We were attacked by a monster of some sort... We fought it, but it ran away with a laugh..."  
  
"KEFKA??"  
  
"No, no, I'd know that laugh, this wasn't Kefka. It was more feminine..." Locke motioned with his hands as if he were searching for words.  
  
"Feminine?" Terra frowned, "I don't understand..."  
  
"Neither do I, but we quickly went back to see Edgar to report on what he saw. And now this... you being able to do magic... that just proves it... Somehow, someone is beginning to bring magic back into the world."  
  
"Why me? Wasn't Celes..."  
  
"No," Locke replied. "She tried, but she didn't have any magic. I knew the only way to be sure was to contact you, being that you were/are a being of magic..."  
  
"But that part of me is gone..." Terra said.  
  
Locke shook his head, "It can't be, Terra. You may not be able to perform magic, but that doesn't negate the fact that you are still half esper. It's in your blood; you can never completely be rid of it. It's part of who you are."  
  
"No, it's not. That part of me is gone!" Terra sharply stood and leaned towards Locke.  
  
"Terra, listen, it's not bad, it's not evil. Magic in it of itself is not evil. Kefka used it for evil, that wasn't your fault." He clasped her hand; "It's one of the things that makes you as wonderful as you are."  
  
Terra sat down, "so, now what."  
  
Locke sighed, "Edgar is afraid of causing too much of a ruckus. People are finally getting back to normal. Their ways of life are calm again. He's afraid of setting off a worldwide panic. So, it's you and me."  
  
"You and me?"  
  
"Yes, if you would join me," Locke added. "We need to return to the ruin and demolish the threat once and for all."  
  
"Locke, I'm so out of practice, I can't..."  
  
"Magic against magic, Terra. I need you. Figaro needs you. The whole damned planet needs you."  
  
"You need me?" Terra asked.  
  
Locke blinked. "I can't do it by myself."  
  
"What about Setzer and Celes?"  
  
"They will escort us there, but we will need them as backup if something happens. When we get to the ruins, it will just be the two of us. Edgar didn't want to pull everyone else away from their regular duties, in fear of arousing curiosity and potentially fear. The less the people know right now, the better."  
  
Terra nodded. The people's confidence must remain.  
  
"Terra, I'm sorry, I really didn't want this to happen this way. I truly did want to come and visit you sooner, but the work, and..."  
  
"How's Celes?" Terra quickly interjected.  
  
Locke looked at her coolly and leaned back into his chair, "Celes is Celes. She's fine."  
  
"And Setzer?" She added.  
  
Locke nodded.  
  
"Where are they now?"  
  
"At Castle Figaro. They will meet us out here tomorrow morning, probably..."  
  
"What poisoned you Locke?"  
  
"Something in the ruins..."  
  
"You didn't take an antidote?"  
  
"I didn't have time, I rode several chocobos and took a ship to get here as soon as possible."  
  
"Why didn't Celes and Setzer come with you?"  
  
"I don't think they believed me when I said you were the key to all this. They knew how happy you were and didn't want to disturb you. I knew I had to get here and get here quickly. I couldn't exactly hijack the airship," Locke looked embarrassed.  
  
"It's okay, Locke, I will help," Terra confirmed.  
  
"I've missed you, Terra." Locke looked deep into her eyes.  
  
Terra blinked, "Locke..."  
  
"MAMA!!!! MAMA!!!" children clamored around the table. Locke kept his gaze fixed upon Terra.  
  
She looked back as long as she could, which of course was a millisecond, and turned her attention back upon the children.  
  
"The Airship, Mama! It's outside!!" They reported excitedly.  
  
"Ah," Locke grinned, "They got here quicker than I thought..."  
  
"Locke Cole," Terra recognized that commanding female voice anywhere. "What do you think you are doing?"  
  
Locke gave Terra his quirky grin and turned to face the owner of that voice.  
  
"Celes, Terra can do magic."  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
Terra stood and smiled. "Hi Celes!"  
  
"Terra! Hey!" Celes looked confused. Terra quickly walked over to her and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry for ..."  
  
"It's okay, Celes, I've missed you!" Celes hugged Terra warmly.  
  
"We have so much to catch up on!" Celes replied excitedly, "But... you can do magic???"  
  
* * *  
  
Terra waved goodbye to her children from aboard the Airship. Although, she was really sad to be leaving them, it was good to be with friends. Although she would have picked better circumstances, she loved the feel of the air flowing throw her hair from the deck of the Airship. She saw her house get smaller as the airship climbed up into the higher altitudes. She put her hands up to her ears, "I always forget about this..." she swallowed several times so that her ears would adjust appropriately to the pressure.  
  
She hugged herself as she breathed in the fresh air; her memories of the past come flooding back.  
  
"Cold?"  
  
"No, not really," Terra turned and saw a smiling Setzer with his arms extended.  
  
"Too bad," he winked.  
  
Terra smiled at the flirtatious remark and gave Setzer a hug, "What's the big idea of not coming to visit, hmm?"  
  
Setzer chuckled, "well, we are here now..."  
  
"Yes, but again it could be potentially the end of the world."  
  
"Ah yes, but we've done that once before. We can do it again." He took a step backward, "I do believe you have gotten even more beautiful."  
  
Terra blushed, and Setzer winked at her. He enjoyed making her blush. She was so shy that it wasn't that difficult. Terra was so befuddled that she did not notice Locke standing right next to her.  
  
Locke cleared his throat loudly, "I think we should discuss our plans, rather than making small talk."  
  
Setzer glanced at Locke with a questioning look, but responded, "of course." He stepped back to the steering mechanism of the Airship. "We will come upon the ruins in a couple of hours. We will drop you off at the tunnel where we discovered the "disturbance." We will circle the area keeping a lookout for when you come out, sound good?"  
  
Locke grunted his agreement.  
  
* * *  
  
Terra looked around the ruins in dismay. The day when it could of all been lost flashed before her eyes. She gasped as she looked at the ruined magitek machinery. She wanted so much to be brave, but there was a lot of pain here. Her father died here. Her friends almost didn't make it. She barely has any memories before she was captured by the empire. And Captain Leo... dear Leo, may he rest in peace. She placed her hand on one of the fragments of the magitek armor. She had ridden in one of those things... she destroyed in one of those things...  
  
Lock put a hand softly on her shoulder, "Are you okay?"  
  
She nodded, "I guess I just wasn't prepared..."  
  
"Terra, you know that you weren't responsible for anything the empire did. They had you under their control."  
  
Terra turned to look at him and whispered a "thank you."  
  
* * *  
  
"What's with him?" Setzer frowned.  
  
"What do you mean?" Celes replied.  
  
"He's all stiff or something all of a sudden. I can't describe it. It's like... " He was at a loss for words.  
  
"That he's protecting something more precious than money?" Celes asked tartly.  
  
"Well, perhaps..." Setzer agreed.  
  
Celes sighed and looked through binoculars.  
  
"What's with you two?" Setzer asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Celes ignored him and continued looking at where they dropped Terra and Locke off.  
  
"You and Locke... this cold treatment, you are almost acting as if you are forced to be with each other."  
  
Celes put down the binoculars, "I'm afraid I know all too well."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Setzer asked.  
  
"Not really," Celes bit her lip.  
  
"I'm here for you, Celes." Setzer walked off.  
  
"Thanks..." she muttered under her breath.  
  
* * *  
  
"Here..." Locke stood and looked around in the ruins.  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
"It was here, this is where I was attacked... This is where I heard the laugh."  
  
Terra looked around slowly. "I don't see..." her comment was interrupted by a laugh. She stopped short, "who are you?" she demanded.  
  
The laugh continued.  
  
Terra and Locke faced the same direction. Suddenly a woman in white make up appeared in front of them.  
  
"So, you are 'Terra'?" the woman asked.  
  
"What do you want?!" Locke demanded.  
  
Terra responded calmly, "Yes, I'm Terra."  
  
"You are responsible for my father's downfall."  
  
"Father?" Locke's eyes widened.  
  
"If your father was 'Kefka' then yes, I'm responsible, and proud of it," Terra replied.  
  
"You will DIE!" The woman transformed into a beast. She became a catlike creature with four legs and white fur that stood on end. Her claws were longer and sharper than anything Terra had seen before.  
  
"At least she's not into rambling banter about the end of the world like her father was," Terra said to Locke.  
  
"Concentrate!" Locke called out as he slashed at the beast with this saber. The beast took him as a target and pounced. Locke deftly crouched and rolled underneath the beast coming up from behind. He landed a blow right on the creature's back.  
  
"Magic vs. magic," he called out.  
  
"Magic..." Terra repeated. She closed her eyes and murmured a few words. As she opened them a flash of light surrounded her and a bolt of lightening hit the beast.  
  
"AH!" the beast screeched. The beast ignored Locke and made a run for Terra. Terra, caught off guard was slammed into the cold hard ground by the beast.  
  
"No! Get off of her, you bitch!" Locke climbed up on top of the beast's back and grabbed its neck into as much of a chokehold as he could.  
  
The beast reared back from Terra, Locke saw that she had severe cuts on her chest and face. He pulled a dirk from his belt and stabbed the beast in her neck, jumping off of her. "Come after me, I'm a much bigger threat!" He taunted her. "What's the matter? Can't live up to your father's expectations? Do you even know who your mother is? Do you really think your father even loved your mother?"  
  
"Love? Who needs love when you have revenge!" The beast, taking Locke's bait turned towards him and raised her back in stretch. She placed her front paws in position to strike.  
  
Locke stood facing her, with his saber in one hand, encouraging her with his other hand, "Revenge?" he asked breathing heavily, "That's all you live for? What a sad and lonely life."  
  
"You will DIE," she swiftly slashed at his throat, knocking him over to the side.  
  
Terra looked at the beast glaring at Locke, ready to rip his chest into shreds, "NOOOOOOOOO!" She reached towards Locke, but was paralyzed by the excruciating pain that spread throughout her body. "Magic vs. Magic..." she breathed.  
  
She concentrated on taking her breaths nice and slow. She focused on an image in her mind... her father... She felt the power grow from inside. The transformation came on suddenly and forcefully. "Yes!" she thought, she stood without any pain, her body glowing with the power of the metamorphosis.  
  
"Get off him!" she commanded.  
  
The beast stopped and turned to face Terra. The beast lifted a paw to shield her eyes from Terra's glow. Terra lifted up her hand and pointed at the beast, "you don't belong here." The beast stood frozen. A dark portal with stars from space emerged from around the beast. The portal grew until it was large enough to swallow the beast, and before the beast could react, the portal shrunk her into the X Zone.  
  
Terra, still morphed, ran to Locke's side, "Locke!" She called to him in desperation.  
  
"An angel?" Locke murmured his eyes slit open.  
  
"It's Terra, come one, the beast is gone, and I don't know how long I can hold this form."  
  
Locke reached his hand up to touch Terra's face, "so beautiful..."  
  
"Stay with me Locke! LOCKE!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't keep my promise..." his eyes closed, his breaths became shallow.  
  
"Promise? Locke, you have to keep your promise, stay awake!" Terra urged.  
  
Locke smiled, "take care, my beloved..."  
  
Beloved! Alarms went off in Terra's head, "I can't think about that right now!" She placed her arms around Lock, his blood seeping out in droves from his chest.  
  
"I must save him!" she prayed holding him close. She focused all her energy on the man underneath her who almost stopped breathing. "His wounds are deep," she thought. Her magic draining, she desperately held on to him trying to use her morphed form's powers to bind his wounds. Her magic was leaving her but she would be damned if it did not perform one last work for good, even if it killed her.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where are they..."? Celes nervously tapped on the railing of the Airship.  
  
"They are going to be fine," Setzer said softly. "However, I'm wondering. Are you nervous about them confronting the beast, or about them coming back?  
  
Celes stared at Setzer, "What do you want from me?"  
  
"I want to know what's getting your goat."  
  
Celes rubbed her forehead and sighed, "he loves her..."  
  
"Locke?"  
  
"YES, Locke," Celes reacted irritated.  
  
"Celes..." Setzer started, but stopped. "I honestly thought..."  
  
"Thought that he and I would end up together? Yeah, I thought the same. But every time we are alone his thoughts drift of her. I ask him if he loves me, and he assures me he does, but he never holds me, he never kisses me, and he never looked at me the way he looks at her."  
  
"I'm sorry..." Setzer replied.  
  
Celes choked back a sob. "I thought over time, he would get over his fascination with her. He always seemed more flirtatious with me. I mean we had our arguments... but..." she shrugged.  
  
Setzer rubbed her arm, "I know."  
  
"I had to let him go. I had to not let him think he owed me any protection. That he no longer needed to be around.... me..." she looked down at her hands. "I love him so much, but I can't keep him from the one he loves. So, we argued, and I told him I didn't want him in my life. I thought he would be angrier, that he would fight back. He did at first, but then it seemed as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Which I hated..." she made a fist and pounded into her other hand.  
  
"I can't seem to stop being angry though..." Celes sighed.  
  
"If it means anything, you did the honorable thing," Setzer replied.  
  
"Honor..." Celes scoffed. Then she shook her head, "Thank you, Setzer, you are right. It just doesn't make it feel better."  
  
"It's not supposed to," he chuckled.  
  
* * *  
  
Lock blinked his eyes opened. The world seemed very fuzzy. He wiped his eyes with his forearm, and then suddenly recalled what was happening. He sat up quickly and looked down at his chest, other than for torn clothes he remained intact. "Terra," he murmured. He looked around desperately and saw Terra lying down next to him, lifeless.  
  
"No, not like this!" He turned Terra onto her back. She took a low wheezing gasp in and out.  
  
"That's right girl, keep breathing, please oh please keep breathing," He wrapped her arm around his shoulders, hoisted her up into his arms and cradled her next to him. "Hold on, Terra." He urged as he escaped the ruins as quickly as he could.  
  
* * *  
  
"Setzer! Look!" Celes saw Locke come out his clothes in shambles carrying Terra like a lifeless baby doll.  
  
"Shit!" Setzer quickly turned the Airship and pulled around to pick up Locke.  
  
Celes and Setzer ran to the base of the Airship to help Locke in.  
  
"What happened?" Celes demanded.  
  
"The beast... it was... it claimed to be an offspring of Kefka..." Locke reported out of breath.  
  
"Offspring?" Setzer asked quizzically.  
  
"Oh my heavens, Terra!" Celes sat down next to where Locke laid Terra's body down.  
  
"Setzer, please tell me you still have potions or something."  
  
"I believe so," Setzer replied as he rushed off. He returned with several small vials of a blue potion. Locke held Terra's head up as Celes drained the bottles into her mouth. Terra reacted with a cough and a moan and her breathing returned regular.  
  
"Why isn't she waking up?" Locke demanded.  
  
"I don't know..." Celes answered.  
  
"Setzer, we must get to Castle Figaro, NOW!"  
  
"Right," Setzer returned to the wheel of the Airship.  
  
"Hold on," Locke pleaded. Celes glanced into his eyes and immediately felt ashamed of herself.  
  
* * *  
  
Edgar stared all the paperwork on his desk and sighed. He had spent the morning scanning through stacks and stacks of papers. Each colony or town or village needed this, or that, and then some. His prioritization technique needed work, he knew, but the requests came all the time, so it was difficult to keep up as well as keep the kingdom together.  
  
He sorted through as best he could, but thought he really needed to find a way to cut down on the paperwork.  
  
He picked up a schedule of deployments of soldiers and other documents, and left the rest to go through at another time.  
  
Outside of his room, he called to a guard, "Clarence?"  
  
"Yes milord?" The young soldier trotted towards the King saluting.  
  
Edgar returned the salute kindly and handed the stacks of papers to him.  
  
"Go tell Captain Jace that I trust his judgment on the deployments, schedules and reserves. From this point on, they do not need my approval."  
  
"Yes, you highness."  
  
"Thank you Clarence."  
  
Clarence bowed and dashed off to deliver the paperwork.  
  
Edgar stood and stretched for a bit. It seemed almost easier to fight Kefka, then to reconstruct the world. What he really wanted was to spend a week or two in his workshop. Even if all he did was build a birdhouse... A birdhouse with an automatic feeder and cleaner, that also kept heated in winter and cool in summer, but a birdhouse nonetheless. The distraction would have made him happy.  
  
Everybody wanted his attention. "They need a King," Cyan had told him.  
  
"I need a break," he thought aloud, happy that no one was near him to hear his exasperated tone.  
  
He walked down a corridor and saw Celes heading towards him. He smiled at her and caught her by the elbow, "How is she?"  
  
Celes shook her head, "The same..."  
  
"And Locke?"  
  
She just shook her head.  
  
It had been a week since they brought Terra back from the ruins. Locke expressed to Edgar his report of the beast they had fought. A beast Celes theorized was one of the failed experiments of Kefka. He wanted offspring, however didn't want normal offspring. A splice here, a cracked magicite there, and bam, you got yourself a powerful psycho lunatic beast that happened to survive the downfall of her father.  
  
"Where are you off to?" he asked her softly. She seemed to have been just as hurt as Locke since the day they had brought her in, but nothing soothed her.  
  
"To get some water," she replied.  
  
Edgar smiled, "all right, I will see you later."  
  
He continued down the hallway until he reached the medical room. The maid in the doorway bowed to him and he smiled in return. That maid always had a sweet smile to her, but the state Terra was in affected all of them.  
  
He walked in and saw the nurse tending to herbs and potions, "Bethany," he spoke softly to the nurse. Bethany turned towards him her soft brown curls bouncing with her movements.  
  
"Yes, Edgar?" She bowed. She had been a part of the castle long enough that Edgar insisted on him calling him by his first name. She had treated him many times for unwitting accidents in the workshop.  
  
"How's Terra?"  
  
"She's improving steadily, but it will take awhile."  
  
"Will she pull out of this coma?"  
  
"Only time will tell, milord," she shrugged.  
  
"Thank you." He walked past her and into a draped area. He pushed aside a drape to see Locke holding onto Terra's hand, asleep on the side of the bed.  
  
He walked over to Locke and gently tapped him on his shoulder.  
  
Locke abruptly sat up straight and looked around, "Oh, it's you."  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"No, no it's not that..." Locke hadn't been sleeping. His eyes were reddened, and he was starting to lose weight.  
  
"You need to take care of yourself, Locke," Edgar said simply.  
  
"I failed again, Edgar."  
  
"Locke..."  
  
"No, I failed again... I lost Rachel, I angered Celes, and now..." He tightened his grip around Terra's frail hand.  
  
"You can blame yourself all you want, it won't speed her recovery. You need to get some rest, and you need to eat."  
  
"I know," he reluctantly agreed.  
  
"C'mon, let's go have a dinner, on the house." Edgar joked.  
  
"I'd rather stay here..."  
  
"Fine, we will bring you dinner, but please eat it. Pretty soon people will think I starve my guests, you can't make the king look bad," Edgar smirked.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Locke was distracted.  
  
"Look, we'll set up a bed right here, you can be here all you need to, but please, please get some sleep, my friend." Edgar begged.  
  
Locke looked up at Edgar weakly, "Why did I have to insist on bringing her along?"  
  
"She saved your life, Locke. If she didn't come along you would have died along with Setzer and Celes. She is strong; she will pull out of this. I know how deeply you care for her."  
  
Locke nodded.  
  
Edgar ordered the arrangements immediately. He personally oversaw the food to be delivered to him three times a day and made sure to scold him if he didn't eat what he should.  
  
Edgar took breaks daily to go and talk to him. They didn't talk much, and sometimes they just sat, but Edgar did notice Locke looking healthier. He still refused to leave her side but he did keep up by exercising in that little space. After all, as Edgar explained, when she pulls out of this, he needed to be strong for her.  
  
After another couple of weeks of this, it became part of Edgar's routine. He'd meet Locke for lunch. Sometimes he brought a guest, an activity, or reading material of some kind. It wasn't as fun as building in his workshop, but it was better than staring at the same stack of papers for hours on end.  
  
One afternoon stopped by and spoke to Bethany on the way in, she reported the same report, "she's a little better..." so he walked over to Locke and Terra.  
  
Locke had lain down in the cot next to Terra and was clasping her hand. Edgar smiled to himself and was about to turn around when a flicker caught his eye. He looked back at Terra and saw her eyes slowly open.  
  
He opened his mouth to say something, but was at a loss. Terra blinked several times and looked up at Edgar, "Hello Edgar," she croaked softly. He immediately ran to her side and put his hand on her face, "Terra!" he whispered.  
  
She smiled weakly and nodded. "I'm okay..."  
  
He kissed her hand and said a blessing.  
  
She turned her head to see Locke lying next to her, "Locke?"  
  
"Is well, thanks to you."  
  
She smiled remembering the last thing she did when she was awake, "good."  
  
"He'd kill me if I didn't wake him..." Edgar thought aloud.  
  
"Nah, don't bother. I think I'm awake."  
  
"Let me get the nurse."  
  
* * *  
  
Locke yawned and stretched after his brief nap. He reached for Terra's hand and found it wasn't there. He looked at Terra and saw her eyes smiling up at him.  
  
"TERRA!" He gasped.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Thank the heavens, you're here."  
  
She smiled weakly, "thank you. From what I could tell, I owe you my life."  
  
"As I owe you mine." He placed his hand on her small cheek, "you are going to be okay." His smile reached from cheek to cheek, "you are going to be great."  
  
* * *  
  
The next couple of weeks were a bit tough on Terra. The accident, the coma, and well the exhaustion of passing on her power to save Locke left her very weak. She was able to feed herself by the second day, but moving around was difficult. She started by leaning on Locke and took small walks. Each day she was able to go longer and faster.  
  
Her progress brought renewed smiles to the palace and everyone cheered her on in her progress. Her biggest support, of course, was Locke.  
  
Each of their walks they would talk, or sometimes just walk and be together. Terra at first felt like a burden, but as each day grew on, she looked forward to walking with him. She loved his company. Then she noticed his smile really grew on her more and more. His scent was delicious to her. His presence made her heart thump loudly. She then realized that she had fallen in love.  
  
Locke took her out walking one evening, even though she was completely capable of walking on her own. He took hold of her hand and they looked outside at the stars.  
  
"Even though the world had change, the stars have remained the same," he smiled.  
  
"Oh, really? Terra looked up, "I guess I hadn't noticed. I haven't paid attention since I started staying with my kids. And even then I just thought they were pretty."  
  
"Yes, they are," he beamed. They looked up at the sky and he squeezed her hand, "I thought I had lost you."  
  
Terra turned to smile at him, but he placed his hand on her chin and pulled her in for a kiss.  
  
Terra stepped back in shock and covered her mouth.  
  
Locke was surprised, "Oh, I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Oh, no, you just caught me off guard."  
  
"I'm so sorry,..." he began to turn away.  
  
Terra put her hands on his shoulder and met his lips with hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Locke wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in tightly. Her lips were cold, but they soon warmed to his touch. They stood and embraced by the moonlight.  
  
Edgar looked down upon them from an overlooking bridge in the castle. His grinned widely and decided to leave them alone. He turned to walk towards the main hall. He caught the eyes of Celes, which were overflowing with tears.  
  
"Celes..." Edgar reached out to her, but she turned and ran off.  
  
* * *  
  
Terra awoke the next morning with a new spring in her step. Nothing could ruin her day, she thought. Absolutely nothing!  
  
She walked around the hustle and the bustle of the castle. She knew it was time to return to the orphanage. There was so much she wanted to share with Locke, and she couldn't have been happier.  
  
She slowed to smell flowers that were placed in the hallway.  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen a girl cry so much.." one of the worker's conversation caught her attention.  
  
She stopped and listened, someone was crying?  
  
"Really? Why?" another voice asked.  
  
"I am not really sure, but I think she was in love with Locke."  
  
"You're kidding!"  
  
"It's too bad, though. They were really two peas in a pod. I mean she travels, he travels... I really don't know how he would work it out with that esper girl. I've heard she's pretty much settled on one place."  
  
"You know it could be because of what happened in the ruins. He felt obligated because she almost died saving him."  
  
"Oh yeah, that's true. He kept on saying how he failed her like he failed Celes and Rachel."  
  
"Celes!" Terra thought. "Oh my, I've taken Locke from Celes, he will be miserable..." She looked around carefully... "I have to find Setzer."  
  
* * *  
  
Setzer had reluctantly agreed to drop Terra off at Moblitz. "I think you should really talk to him, Terra."  
  
"No, I will not be responsible for hold him down. He belongs with Celes," she said confidently.  
  
"Why would you say that?"  
  
"Because, they are two of a kind..."  
  
"Not from what I've seen," Setzer chuckled.  
  
"Well, no matter, I have to attend to my duties here. He's an adventurer, I have to stay in one place, that can't make him happy."  
  
"I feel you are making a mistake, Terra."  
  
"It's my mistake to make."  
  
Setzer understood the implication of that comment and kept quiet.  
  
* * *  
  
Terra eased back into her regular routine at her home. She was at home, she thought. This is where she belonged. The children needed her. However, they noticed a difference in her. Katarin would often ask what was the matter, but Terra would simply shake her head and assure her that she was just still weak from the accident.  
  
And as far as the accident was concerned it seemed as if it were simply an isolated incident. It could be a Kefka freak experiment gone wrong. Terra often thought of herself that way. But she pushed aside those feelings and tried to return life to the way it was before all of it happened. Everything was returning the way it was, except for the horrible crying sessions at home in bed at night.  
  
That Thursday had been a miserable day. The weather was foggy, the children were fussy, the laundry was ruined and Terra couldn't simply do a thing right. Even boiling water was a challenge for her. Katarin offered to take over, but Terra had to do something. Everything was reminding her of him. She couldn't get him out of her mind.  
  
When she had about given up and gone to bed, there was a knock at the door. This was rather odd because Moblitz was a remote place, and people would have to walk, or travel quite a distance just to get there.  
  
She looked at Duane, who cautiously opened the door. "Oh! Hello! How are you?" he asked the people around the door. He invited them in, much to Terra's chagrin. Setzer, Celes, and Locke all had entered the room.  
  
Her face faltered, and she almost left the room, but she realized she had to keep her composure. She forced a smile, "Hi! Would you like something to drink?"  
  
Setzer rubbed his hands together, "Yes I think we could all use for some." Terra put water on to boil. She excused her from the room and just walked down the hall, trying to gather her thoughts. She turned and saw Celes right in front of her.  
  
"Celes..."  
  
"Terra, please, we need to talk," Celes urged.  
  
"About what?" Terra pleasantly asked.  
  
"Locke..."  
  
"What bout him," Terra played not interested.  
  
"You love him." She said simply.  
  
Terra looked down at her hands, "What are you talking about..."  
  
"I saw you kiss," Celes said softly.  
  
"I'm sorry about that... It was nothing I assure you. I just was grateful for his help."  
  
"Terra, he loves you."  
  
"What?" she frowned.  
  
"He loves you, and loves you dearly. He's always loved you. He loved you from the first day he saw you. I thought I had a chance, I tried, but I always came in second to you. Yes, I was jealous, yes I hated that fact, but that doesn't change the fact that he adores you."  
  
"You love him?" Terra asked.  
  
"Yes,..." Celes replied,... "I do. I love him, and it hurts to let him go. But it would hurt more to make him stay. I love him so much that I want him to be with the one he loves."  
  
"I uh... I need to get some water..." Terra pushed by Celes and walked on out of the house. She walked in the damp air to the lake by their house. She hugged herself tightly, chewing on the tips of her fingers. She started pacing back and forth by the bank of the lake mulling over everything. She stepped on a slick spot of mud and whipped across the field. She would have surely fallen and had a sore bum for weeks, except for the fact someone caught her.  
  
She whipped around and saw that it was him, "Locke!" she blushed  
  
"I figured you needed this," he held her in one arm and the bucket in another.  
  
"Oh," she turned a deep shade of red, "thanks." She turned to walk away from, but he held onto her waist. She stopped and looked out at the lake. The day was overcast; a light grey glow made what normally was a beautiful sight an eyesore. A light mist started covering them.  
  
"Terra, we need to talk..." Locke started.  
  
"It's starting to rain," Terra replied.  
  
"I don't care," Locke said firmly.  
  
"Please let me go," Terra asked. Locke reluctantly released her. She sat down on the muddy embankment. Not that she really cared. Her heart pounding, the pain revisited. Why did he do this to her. "What do you want?"  
  
Locke sat down on the embankment with her, not caring about the soggy ground, "Why did you leave?" He looked at her from her side. She didn't completely look away, but rather her look was blank. He followed her gaze out into the lake and looked back at her. Her eyes were moist. "Terra," he moved his hand towards her, but stopped.  
  
They sat in silence; Locke sat quietly next to her. "At least I'm next to her..." he thought.  
  
"What do you want to do, Locke?" Terra asked.  
  
"Do?" Locke frowned, "what do you mean, what do I want to do?"  
  
"I mean, what are you going to do now? Are you still going to go on recon missions for the king? Continue your treasure hunting?"  
  
"I really haven't thought much about that,..." Locke replied, "Why do you ask?"  
  
Terra turned to face Locke, "I'm staying here, you understand? I'm not going adventuring anymore. I'm settled, and I have responsibilities... I will not be able to up and leave anytime I want, do you understand?"  
  
Locke nodded.  
  
"You have that freedom. You have always been an adventurer, treasure hunter and thief," she shrugged, "whichever. I can't..."  
  
"Stop," Locke held up his hand. "You've completely lost me, Terra."  
  
"Locke,..."  
  
"No, it's my turn now," he held her hand, "I love you, Terra."  
  
Terra's eyes widened and started shaking her head, "no..."  
  
"I don't care what I do with the rest of my life as long as I'm with you. If you wanted to walk the continent, I'd walk with you and carry your pack. If you wanted to live in the coldest continent, I would be there to put another blanket around you.  
  
"Treasure hunting isn't my life, Terra, not anymore. My life is you now. I want to see your beautiful face every morning, and watch you sleep every night. I want to watch you eat, laugh, sing, smile... I want to hold you when you cry. I want to give you flowers, I want to dance with you," he paused…"and I want to kiss you everyday.  
  
"Damnit Terra, ever since you left, I have only dreamt of you, I only think of you. The thought of you causes such a pain in my chest that grew everyday that I finally couldn't handle it anymore. I had to see you. I have to see you. I have to know. If you truly don't want me in your life anymore..."  
  
"No!" Terra stopped him. "No, please... I love you." She reached over to touch his lips. The light mist glistened on his face. "I love you so much."  
  
Locke looked back at her softly, "please talk to me."  
  
"I was afraid. I don't want to keep you from doing anything you love..." She wiped away the mist from his face.  
  
"I love you. I only love you," Locke whispered.  
  
Terra moved her hand from his face and used it to brace herself as leaned forward and kissed him lightly. "Locke," she smiled.  
  
Locke threw his hands around her and kissed her deeply. The rain started pouring, now and they were no longer just damp. Locke pulled her to the ground with him and kissed her softly. Terra pulled up and smiled at him, "we are going to get messy.."  
  
Locke smirked, "that's one way to put it..." He then kissed her shocked expression. She laid back down on top of him laughing.  
  
Locke put one arm around her neck and snuggled close to her, "I thought I lost you," he whispered. "My life would've been over, Terra. When you were lying in your coma, I didn't sit beside you out of guilt. I sat beside you because I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. When I first saw you again, after those two years, my heart leaped. You are still so beautiful..."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
"I guess, there was complications..."  
  
"Celes?" Terra asked placing her hand upon his chest.  
  
"Yeah," he answered softly. "I know she cares for me, I wish I could return her feelings..."  
  
"She's strong, Locke," Terra responded.  
  
"Yes, she is. And so are you..." Locke smiled. He rolled on top of her and kissed her forehead, her cheek and lips. He pulled back, "I guess we should get back..."  
  
"What's your hurry?" Terra giggled. She pulled his face back towards her kissing him again.  
  
Locke groaned, "You're amazing."  
  
* * *  
  
Celes stood in the doorway looking at the happy couple on the embankment.  
  
"C'mon, Celes," Setzer encouraged.  
  
"Yeah..." Celes closed the door.  
  
"You did the right thing..."  
  
Celes eyes overflowed with tears, "I can't seem to stop them anymore," she sobbed.  
  
Setzer pulled her towards him. She normally would have resisted, but she just needed a shoulder this time.  
  
"It will take time, but you have to let go," Setzer said softly.  
  
"I know, I'm having a hard time with that," Celes snorted.  
  
"You need to take your time with this, but you will be okay."  
  
"Yeah... time..."  
  
"And when you are ready to move on," Setzer pulled back and lifted her chin, "I will be waiting," his eyes sparkled.  
  
"Setzer..?" Celes asked.  
  
"You need time," Setzer said and held her close.  
  
* * *  
  
5 YEARS LATER  
  
* * *  
  
"Ooooh... I'm going to be sick..." Terra moaned.  
  
"The Airship hasn't made you sick before," Locke said.  
  
"I wasn't riding 7 months pregnant before either," she replied tartly.  
  
"When are we getting there?" a blonde young girl asked.  
  
"It will be less than hour now, Rachel." Locke smiled at his 4-year- old daughter.  
  
"I can't believe I'm a flower girl in Aunty Celes' wedding!" She exclaimed.  
  
"ooooh, why'd they have to have an Airship wedding?" Terra groaned.  
  
"Where else do you think Setzer would get married?" Locke laughed.  
  
"Don't make me kill you." Terra growled.  
  
"It was nice of Uncle Setzer to send Uncle Sabin with the Airship to take us to the castle," Rachel said, "I think walking would be tough on Mama."  
  
"I'd rather be walking..." Terra started.  
  
"Mama's grumpy, Rachel," Locke stood and held the little girl's hand and lead her away to the other children.  
  
Terra held onto her seat as the airship took a sharp turn, "Sabin,.... I will kill you..." she muttered.  
  
"We've landed!" she overheard Sabin yelled.  
  
"Thank goodness," Terra stood and held her stomach. "I will get through this."  
  
"Mommy! Aunty Celes wants you!"  
  
"I'm coming, Rachel." Terra wobbled forward. "Ho, boy, just need to get through this."  
  
* * *  
  
Edgar smiled over the happy couple, "and now, may your love for each other keep you through eternity..."  
  
Setzer and Celes kissed and the crowd aboard the airship applauded. Terra standing on Celes' side smile widened and then suddenly went pale. She ran to the edge of the Airship, and proceeded to empty the contents of her stomach overboard.  
  
Sabin laughed while elbowing Cyan who was sitting next to him, "how many times have you seen the maid of honor losing it at the ceremony?"  
  
Cyan cracked a smile.  
  
Locke quickly ran to her side as she finished. She looked down from the airship, "Oh, I'm sorry..." she apologized to the castle grounds underneath the ship.  
  
Edgar laughed, but Setzer and Celes remained kissing and the crowd cheered even louder.  
  
* * *  
  
The reception dinner was held in the grand hall of the castle. Terra was incredibly grateful for the steadiness of the castle floor.  
  
"Are you doing okay?" Edgar smiled widely at Terra.  
  
"Oh yeah, much better. They say it gets better as the pregnancy progresses... but you know..." Terra smiled shyly. "I'm really sorry about those guards..."  
  
"Well, that's why we have laundry ladies on site all the time," Edgar laughed. "Would you care to dance?"  
  
"Dance? with this belly?"  
  
"I did ask," Edgar held out his arm.  
  
"Okay," Terra smiled. They made their way out on the floor and waltzed.  
  
"I see your brother has met someone," she glanced over and saw Sabin with his arm protectively around a young girl with short reddish hair.  
  
"Ah yes, Rebecca from Tzen. A very down to earth girl, she loves the outdoors. Very demure compared to my brother's boisterousness. They'll be perfect for each other," he beamed with pride.  
  
"I see," Terra responded. "So, what about you?"  
  
"Me? Oh, you know me, running the kingdom and what not," he grinned.  
  
"Are you never going to settle down?"  
  
Edgar sighed, "I don't seem to have the time."  
  
"So, you don't have the time to notice anything right underneath your nose?" she asked.  
  
"What?" Edgar stopped and frowned.  
  
"Don't look but Bethany, that nurse that took care of me has done nothing but stare at you since we started to dance."  
  
"Bethany..." he turned his head and saw Bethany quickly turn away.  
  
"Hey, I told you not to look..." Terra started.  
  
Edgar looked back at her, "Of course, I'm sorry." He bowed, "But if you would excuse me, it seems I have pressing issues..."  
  
"Go get her, Edgar," Terra smiled.  
  
He nodded and walked towards her. Terra smiled after him. She was surprised at a familiar hand clasping her own. "Have a dance for your husband?" Locke asked.  
  
Terra turned and grinned weakly, "I would but could we just sit together for a bit?"  
  
"Of course," he put his arm around her and led her to a bench on the side. She leaned on his shoulder while he stroked her hair.  
  
"I really love all these people." Terra whispered.  
  
Locke hummed an agreement and held Terra to him. "Yes, I do believe our friendships will last our lifetimes." 


End file.
